A Love Underwater
by dreamysom
Summary: Love is something beyond control. Even gods can't script a love story. Love has its own ways. After defeat of Kronos and before Hera kidnapped Percy, another love story brewed between Percy and Piya. A lesser known story of a simple water nymph who fell for Percy, abducted him and then separated from him, forever. Disclaimer- I don't own Olympians and Percy is uncle Rick's.


When first I saw Percy, I was taken aback. Never is eons, a son of Poseidon looked as much like his father as Percy and even better. While Poseidon is adult with a strong and powerful aura, which is almost fearful, Percy is teenager, kind, funny and cute. Naturally I fell for him when he first showed up at camp half blood.

My name is Piya and I am a naiad . I live in the lake here in Camp half blood. Our life is lonely and boring. We were generally repulsed by all the right guys(and when I say right, I mean handsome, sexy and reasonable) and desired by all the wrong dudes, gods and mortals alike. I hate it that way. All I wanted is a decent handsome guy, who is loving, caring, kind and Poseidonish(Lord Poseidon is god of ocean and all the waters originate from ocean and so it's but normal for any water nymph to fantasize Poseidon).

It was I who waved at Percy the first time I saw him near lake. following my lead another fellow naiad waved and it was clear from her awful look that she was feeling the same for him. However he returned our wave only to be interrupted by a blonde girl who muttered something about naiads being worst flirts. I felt bad, but I have no choice. It isn't very civilized to rush out of water and start shouting- look I'm not a worst flirt, I'm a better flirt than you. So I stayed where I was, looking into his deep features so much like his godly father and fantasizing about getting him to myself from that blonde headed foolish girl.

It was a sweet and painful pleasure to see Percy and then miss him for a long time before seeing him again. Years after year he grow more muscular, his arms grew strong, his tanned body enchanting and lustful. I can sit an eon desiring him. But the most painful day of my life was, when Percy kissed that girl(Annabeth was her name) and that too inside our lake, in front of my very eyes. That scene haunted me time and time again and I could almost see them coupling in my mind.

That was a hard time and I decided to use the gift Aphrodite once gave me in return for a little service(it has something to do with her scandalous bf Ares, about whom I don't want to talk). It was a locket made up of rough pebble with a black thick thread. After wearing it, any guy will fall hard for me, so said Aphrodite and I decided to have a try.

It was the time after Percy defeated Kronos. Every mortal at camp desired him (okay even guys).

One day he came to lake for a bath and as usual he remained underwater for a long time. I was waiting for such chance. He was sitting under water, deep in thoughts, maybe thinking about that Annabeth or simply hiding from all the attention he was getting from the Camp, due to him being everyone's hero. I approached him from behind and very carefully placed the locket around his neck. It fell silently over his bare chest as he turned and saw me. His expressions turned from surprised to mesmerized. He looked at me with awe. I blushed. His sea green eyes were filled with love, longing and lust. He glided a little towards me. I feel an urge to hug him, to kiss him the same way he did to that Annabeth, but I don't have to, for he placed both his hands and tangled his fingers in mine. Then very calmly he moved his face near me. His blissful, burning, lustrous lips touched mines and I collapsed in his arms.

'I have never seen anyone like you. You are the best,' he told me. I felt completely flattered. 'Me too,' I murmured back.

He caressed my hairs, he kissed my eyes, my forehead, my neck. He tell me he'll never ever leave. He'll live with me, always, here underwater and will never return to Camp. He made a thousand promises and he made love with me. I was so overwhelmed that I loose track of time.

Maybe for three or four days, Percy stayed with me. They were best days of my existence. Percy and me, that's all that mattered. I was center of his attraction and he never let me leave his sight. But fates are indeed cruel.

It was Hera, queen of Olympus. She arrived one day and demanded, 'Why the hell are you keeping Percy captive?'

'He love me,' I tried in vain to defend myself.

'No, you are using this charm on him, you silly girl. I'm queen of cosmos, you can't fool me. How you dare lie to me, I can punish you the worst way you can ever imagine.'

It's always the same. Gods and their toys. Hera took away Percy from me. I was grieved. Love indeed is painful. They say she took away Percy and hid him in some place called camp Jupiter. While I was hoping, Percy will remember me, a fellow naiad told me Hera wiped away his memory and he can't remember anyone but Annabeth. Well, love has its own way.


End file.
